The Van
Welcome to the Van. Everybody here is nice. __TOC__ 'History' The Van is one of the oldest chatrooms on Kongregate. damijin created the room in December 2006 naming it after his previous channel "Damijin's Van". Through 2007, The Van was very popular and home to many moderators. When Ducklette became a moderator (and later a Kong employee) in June 2008, many regulars left The Van to her new room, Feed the Ducks. The Van was left wild for the remainder of 2008. Renovations began in January 2009. The Van is now one of the most mature, diverse, and interesting rooms on Kongregate. damijin still visits The Van, but gave ownership to solprovider on June 11, 2009, with the official change on June 17, 2009. On December 18, 2009, the room became ownerless. 'Moderator' The Van is moderated by frankiesmum and UltimateChaos. 'Vannites' 'Gaming Gurus' Level 40 and higher. They are not better. Just higher level. Well, maybe better. * BySold - Quiet gaming guru * CrazedTroll - Guru * Cubicon * 2SloJoe - Diffuser of Trools #2 * BigSlick - Gamer extraordinaire * dani_death - Most popular long-time Vannite. * solprovider - "The Solution Provider". He made The Van what it is. * UltimateChaos - The most humble person EVER * windigo663 - Extraordinarily lesser-liked popular LONGER-time Vannite. 'Regulars' * 10vandykep - Trying to take over the world. * 2313231231 - Father of Two * ActionFreak - Boy Wonder * Alay - Inspiration for the subhuman meme. * Alexiothemidget - Midget of the Van and our very own reformed troll. * Antisocial - The most social antisocial person ever known. * Aumoe - Swoops in to give Love to the Troolies. * bdc1978 - Big daddy * boburob - Aspiring Web developer * bookdragoness - Excellent technical support. * boopandbop - He boops and bops. * Cardshark_14 - Mmmmmm...Food. * cdamm - The ultimate damnation. * Chippy1234567 - Swampy's friend. Maturing before our very eyes. * cornhuskmaster - Not a master of cornhusking per se. * Crapitsmatty - Matty is fine (read: ok). * DarcAbys * dhorya - Cookies! * Dilume - Always great for a laugh. * Dolphus * EvilGhandi - The Van's Ultimate Drunk. * evilraven452 - Evil feathered friend of the Van. * FattyTreats - Contains fatty treats. * fryhyi * Fumblez - You can't sound scary saying Fumblez. * FrozenDreamer - The confuzzled one. * GambitDash * Glennisafrog - Not really a frog though. * ichigo1991 * ifeelfunny - He feels funny. * iku666 * ilikeeggs - The name says it all. * Imperfect - But he's not (much). * Incorpus_Sypheth - Quiet but uses long words. * Itasashin * JCaboose "My name is caboose!!!!!!!!" * JesusAndGod - Still learning * Joadjovae - Author, Sculptor. * Kingbb * lrod1960 - "Would you like to buy a rose?" * Malthusis * MarmaLadeWarrior - Spam and marmalade never tasted so good . * MarmaLadeWarri0r - Note the difference, he's not the one above him. * mostawesome * Oboe_Passion- "Nothing is impossible, the very word itself says 'I'm possible'" * PainKillaX * Parappa20 * PeRpLEXED - Competitive Pollinator. * PortableJellProd - Cogito, ergo sum. * romy5025 - Still learning. * Robadub- * sagacioussaga - "I'm a she, and I pay attention to detail as I'm ripping your scalp off, because I'm moody but pretty darn awesome despite." * Secsxy * Selby9409 - "Go Colts!" * shadowpali - Claims to be one of Sol's original friends. * sirenofthedead - "Queen of The Van". Our Dicthunary and Thethauruth. * SoldierOfLight * Stoner4Life4 * swampy123 - Chippy's friend. * Thisisausername - Thisisaregular (kinda). * treecutie - Happy and content. * Tyshalle * ultimateboy- Ultrafun * Valthacius - "Don't take life too seriously. It isn't permanent." * VampyreLover * Vulture - Quiet statesman . * warz - The Van's own, personal, 5-year old (not literally he just acts it). * wugga - The Imp catcher. * xxxGuitarHeroxxx * Ziarn * zippidykwik - Computer destroyer and drummer. Applicants * cENTRYZ * gamma191 * poison117 * super17 * TheDarkFlame - Coffee is the true Elixir of Life. * tbearboy * Theridur * xX_BlackRoses_Xx * Apocalypstic 'Missing In Action' * TheGil * Daedlis - Father * JustWait * NewbieHawkGuy - The name changer. * romy5025 - Still learning * superuno - Long time Vannite currently disguised. * Unperceptive * xNoirx * yurameshe - Happiness distributor. Culture We are 'Extranational'. Several peoples from several nations. All are welcome! Rules * We have no tolerance for Chuck Norris - mention of him is not welcome in The Van. * We seriously try to be nice, all the time, so be nice to us! * We also follow the Kongregate rules of conduct. If you haven't read them, please do so by clicking here. * No role playing in The Van. Glossary * Gay - Happy. No alternate definitions allowed. * Invisible letter - A good excuse for typos. Missing letters are just 'invisible'. * Imp - An Impossible Badge. * Silent letter - Another excuse for typos. Extra letters are just 'silent'. Example: kkatanaz has a silent k and a silent z. * Subhuman - Any human under the influence of substances decreasing cognitive abilities. * Trool - A troll that drools. * Troolette - A female trool. * Troolie - A trool that has decided to make The Van his/her home. * Vannite - A resident of The Van. Famous Phrases * solprovider: Everybody here is nice. Please be nice too. * sagacioussaga: Aumoe Aumoe Aumoe :-D * Aumoe: saga saga saga * "What's going on? I'm lost!" - everyone who doesn't pay attention to chat * If you're not confused, you're not using The Van properly. - * "Don't mess with saga, bad things happen" - Aumoe, Cardshark_14, bookdragoness * Aumoe: siren, what's the 'word of the day'? *Shadowpali - she could probably pinch me into oblivion because i wouldnt fight back...that and i kinda like being hit >.< *UltimateChaos: Being a mod without mod powers is like going mad without power. *Sol, go to this page and choose a Zombie avatar: http://www.kongregate.com/l4d2_infected_fury_month or if the first one doesn't end in "month", use: http://tinyurl.com/yknmpgd * pwnager1227: you beginner chaos UltimateChaos: I am not beginner chaos. I am ultimate chaos. Characteristic Conversations * Books - Usually science fiction and fantasy * Construction * Food - Any time food is mentioned, Cardshark_14 gets hungry. * Movies - Many members are movie-loving fanatics. Remember to play nice! * Music - Random quotes in conversation are often song lyrics. Try to catch them all! * Trivia - Usually run by Aumoe * 20 Questions - Game rules are below. Guides Desktop TD Pro Spawning Grounds Massacre Hard Badge Guide http://www.kongregate.com/forums/3/topics/52446 Pandemic 2 - Impossible President Madagascar Assassin Badge http://www.kongregate.com/forums/3/topics/34897 Shopping Cart Hero - Manual http://www.kongregate.com/forums/3/topics/37404 Troll Identification Identify a troll/trool/trollie/trollette by recognizing the steps a troll uses: #Say something rude and/or inflammatory. #Respond aggressively to correction. #Go on the offensive and insult others. #Realize they are on the losing side of an argument. #Backpedal! 20 Questions #Somebody thinks of an item and gives a clue, starting with "It's a thing that characteristic". #Once people make some wrong guesses, the chosen person continues to add clues one at a time until the item is guessed. #Whoever guessed correctly has the next turn. Category:Chat rooms Van Category:Chat rooms with room owners